Conversation
by kanon1010
Summary: hanya obrolan antara Go Ahra yang selalu memuja Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong teman seangkatannya. Hingga Go Ahra sangat penasaran dengan tunangan sang pangeran Yunho itu. memangnya siapa tunangannya? / "Kau gila Kim Jaejoong! masa Yunho... gay?" /


**Warning! : jika tidak menyukai pairing, cerita atau hal-hal di luar konteks cerita silahkan tidak melanjutkan membaca. Ini BL (boys love) dengan mengambil tema AU. Tentu anda cukup pintar membaca warning tersebut kan?**

* * *

**...**

"Apa kau tak pernah bosan memandangnya seperti itu selama dua tahun ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat teman sebangkunya yang memandangi objek di balik jendela kelas dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Tidak." Balasnya acuh.

...

**CONVERSATION**

Staring : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra

Disclaimer : Their own life..

_Created by Kanon1010_

_..._

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dan membiarkan temannya itu melanjutkan kegiatan memandangi sang pangeran di balik jendela.

"Jaejoongie, beruntung sekali jika yang menjadi pasangan Yunho nantinya. Sayangnya tidak ada yang tau siapa tunangannya itu. Sangat menyebalkan." Go Ahra, nama teman sebangku Jaejoong itu merengut mengingat pemuda yang dikaguminya selama dibangku perkuliahan itu sudah resmi memiliki tunangan

Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Tentu saja sang pangeran bernama Jung Yunho sendiri yang mengatakannya dengan gamblang dihadapan teman-temannya, dan kebetulan Ahra mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana jika tunangannya adalah orang yang dekat dengamu?" tanya Jaejoong masih asik memainkan ponselnya.

Nampak Ahra mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya sambil berpikir. "Mungkin aku akan kecewa karena ia tak memberitahuku. Lagipula jika memang ia orang terdekatku aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan Yunho? Pasti ia sangat cantik hingga bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho begitu setianya."

"Bagaimana jika tunangannya itu bukan seorang wanita, tetapi seseorang yang sama dengannya?"

Nampak pembicaraan mengenai tuan Jung Yunho itu semakin menarik bagi keduannya. Banyak spekulasi bahwa Yunho itu seorang gay. Dilihat dari segimanapun ia yang bahkan tak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada lawan jenisnya.

Bukan, bukannya Yunho yang dikenal itu berhati dingin, jutek atau sangat cool. Tapi justru Yunho itu sangat ramah kepada setiap orang. Kebaikan hatinya kadang disalah artikan para wanita yang menganggap Yunho menyukainya, nyatanya pemuda itu hanya menganggap teman.

Yunho juga jarang mau sekelompok dengan wanita, selalu dengan alasan "_**Aku tak ingin mereka nanti menjadi salah paham, kalian tau sendiri bagaimana kalau dia marah."**_ Itu yang dikatakan Yunho pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tentu saja dia yang dimaksud adalah tunangannya.

"Kau gila Kim Jaejoong mengatakan Yunho itu gay?" Ahra membulatkan matanya dan menepuk jidat Jaejoong hingga kemerahan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jaejoong mengusap keningnya itu . "Lagian aku hanya bertanya, kau tau sendiri dia selalu menolak setiap wanita yang mendekatinya."

"Itu karena dia sudah punya tunangan _pabbo!_ Makanya dia menjaga jarak dengan orang lain, apalagi yang terang-terangan mendekatinya." Ahra mengalihkan padangannya keluar jendela lagi dan melihat Yunho yang sedang bercanda bersama ketiga sahabatnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Jika memang tunangannya seorang pemuda... kecewa pastinya. Bagaimana mungkin para pemuda-pemuda tampan sepertinya lebih memilih sejenis dibandingan lawan jenis yang berhamburan diluar sana, dan bisa memberikannya seorang keturunan." Ahra masih menatap Yunho.

"Bagaimana dengan _Male-pregnant_?" Jaejoong menatap wajah teman sebangkunya yang masih asik memandang keluar.

"Betapa beruntungnya pemuda itu. Memiliki hal yang dimiliki setiap wanita. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini cuma pengagum seorang Jung Yunho. Aku bisa berkomentar tapi tak bisa mengaturnya harus menyukai siapa, bahkan dia saja tak mengenalku tau nama aja nggak." Ahra merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, melihat senyuman di wajah Jaejoong.

"Hei Jae, terkadang aku iri denganmu." Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. "Iya aku iri, kenapa kau bisa memiliki wajah yang bisa dikatakan tampan tapi juga cantik disaat bersamaan. Kau juga memiliki bola mata bulat yang begitu cantik dan ah, kulit putih pucatmu serta bibir merahmu yang seperti cherry. Tak heran orang sepertimu banyak membuat para pemuda berbelok arah."

Jaejoong menyentil kening Ahra yang disusul dengan pekikan Ahra yang kesakitan.

"Sepertinya otakmu sedikit tergeser akibat si Jung itu."

"Kau menyebalkan. Jae, apa kau ini sebenarnya seorang wanita yang terjebak dalan tubuh pria ya?" Jaejoong melirik Ahra tajam. "Tunggu jangan sentil aku lagi Jae."

"Sudahlah semakin ngawur pembicaraan ini." Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya lagi dan membalas pesan yang sejak tadi masuk. Tanpa sengaja Ahra melihat sebuah cincin manis melingkar di jari manis Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau sudah bertunangan?" Ahra mengangkat jari jaejoong dan memandangi cincin bermerk Cartier itu.

"Menurutmu?"senyum misterius terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Kapan kau bertunangan dan siapa orang sial yang menjadi pendampingmu?" tanya Ahra dengan semangat.

"Kau saja yang tak menyadari cincin ini sejak lama." Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengetik ponselnya.

"Jae, kau curang tidak bilang-bilang sudah memiliki kekasih. Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran? Ayo ceritakan tentang dirimu sekarang, kau selalu menutupi kehidupan pribadimu. Sekarang aku ingin tau semuanya." Ahra tertawa dan Jaejoong pasrah melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

Ahra dan Jaejoong memang berteman tapi bukan bersahabat, jadi tak heran jika Ahra tak begitu mengetahui kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong. Lagipula Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara jika bukan dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau bertunangan?"

"Dua tahun lalu."

"Berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Hampir enam atau tujuh tahun." Jawab Jaejoong singkat tapi cukup membuat Ahra terkejut.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Seorang pemuda yang satu kampus dengan kita hanya beda tahun angkatan."

"_Oh my God_, benarkan apakata ku tadi. _Sh*t_ Jae, siapa pemuda itu? Dan benarkah kau... gay?" Ahra bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut menyakiti hati Jaejoong.

"_Yes, any Problem_?" balas Jaejoong dengan santai.

"_Nope_. Lagipula aku tak heran jika kau menjalin kasih dengan seorang pemuda. Melihat wajah androginimu itu membuat banyak wanita enggan mendekatimu."

"Tau darimana?"

"Jaejoongie ku sayang, gosip wajah cantikmu itu sudah sangat terkenal. Apa kau tak dengar para pria kadang membicarakanmu_**. 'Kim Jaejoong anak seni itu, cantik, sexy, hot, manis'**_ dan sebagainya sudah bukan rahasia umum."Ahra bercerita dengan menirukan gaya para pria yang membicarakan Jaejoong. "So, gak heran banyak wanita di kampus ini mengatakan ia segan mendekatimu karena kalah cantik. Untung saja aku ini lebih cantik darimu."

"_Whatever_." Jaejoong mulai malas mendengar kenarsisan Ahra.

"_So, who is he_?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tau, dia akan kesini sebentar lagi. Saranku sebaiknya kau persiapkan jantungmu."

Ahra memandang Jaejoong dengan bingung. Apa kekasih temannya itu begitu tampan hingga ia berkata semacam itu pada Ahra, atau mungkin kekasihnya itu orang yang sudah Ahra kenal. Ahra begitu penasaran rasanya jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih cepat menunggu kedatangan kekasih Jaejoong. Belum bertemu saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi jika sudah datang.

Terdengar pintu kelas dibuka dan menampakkan sosok yang benar-benar membuat jantung Ahra berhenti berdetak dan napasnnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sesak.

"Boo, bisa kita pulang sekarang? Appa dan umma sudah menunggumu di rumah."

"Tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong merapikan mejanya dan menepuk pundak Ahra yang masih terpaku dengan kedatangan seorang Jung Yunho. "Ahra aku pulang duluan ya, dan kau tentu sudah tidak penasaran lagi dengan tunanganku dan Yunho." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho yang langsung disambut tangan Yunho di pinggangnya.

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan memberikan senyuman pada Ahra, lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas dimana Ahra masih tercekat tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"APA! Ja-jadi, Yunho dan Jaejoong..." Ahra memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut setelah sadar dan mengetahui bahwa tunangan Yunho adalah Jaejoong.

...

...

...

* * *

**_Omake... (side story)_**

Sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran, Yunho dan Jaejoong mendapatkan tatapan yang berbeda-beda dari setiap orang yang melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Sepertinya moodmu sedang baik, boo. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang berseri.

"Gadis yang di kelas tadi namanya Go Ahra."

"Terus?"

"Dia salah satu pengaggum rahasiamu Yun, dan bodohnya selama dua tahun dia tak tau kalau aku dan kau sudah bertunangan hihihi." Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong dengan pelan. "Boojae nakal ya. Wajar jika dia tak tau. Kau tak mau membuka hubungan kita kesemua orang."

"Hanya berjaga-jaga Bear, kau tau para wanita itu bisa mati berdiri jika mengetahui pangeran tampan mereka ini ternyata memiliki tunangan sepertiku."

"Tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahannya Boojae~ kau tau kupingku selalu panas mendengar para pria itu membicarakan kemolekkan tubuh dan wajahmu. Kau kan miliki ku seorang." Yunho merajuk seperti anak kecil dengan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ada apa appa sama umma menungguku di rumah Yun?" Jaejoong mengubah topik agar calon suaminya itu berhenti merajuk.

"_Fitting_ baju sayang, sekalian katanya mereka merindukanmu. Bahkan Jihye pun terus menanyakan kapan kau main ke rumah. Sebenarnya anak dan kakak mereka itu dia atau kamu sih? Kenapa banyak sekali yang mencintaimu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum dengan sikap Yunho yang kadang bisa kekanakan di depannya. Ia mengelus wajah tampan tersebut, mengamati mata setajam musang dipadu dengan rahang yang tegas dan sedikit chubby di bagian pipi.

Bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho, selalu membuatnya seperti baru merasakan awal-awal jatuh cinta dengannya. Rona wajah itu, debaran itu masih sangat terasa hingga sekarang, begitupula yang dirasakan Yunho.

"Biar begitu, yang paling kucintai itu kamu _Bear_. Ayo kita pulang, kasian umma sama appa sudah menunggu." Kecupan singkat yang diberikan Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan Yunho di pinggangnya.

Biarlah saat ini belum semua orang tau mengenai hubungan mereka, meskipun ada beberapa tapi biar menjadi rahasia dan sedikit teka-teki untuk para fans Yunho mengenai identitas sang tunangan.

Nanti juga mereka akan beberkan ketika marga seorang Kim Jaejoong berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

* * *

...

**The End**.

...

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

Ok! This my _FIRST_ fanfic di fandom Screenplays dengan main chara YUNJAE..

Fic ini dipersembahkan buat "_**AKISE MIZUNO**_" yang sudah memberi racun yunjae. Selama ini Cuma baca fanfic yunjae aja belum berani bikinnya. Semoga ini ga faild ya :3...

And have a nice read... ^0^


End file.
